


Settling Differences

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed and Hayes play Truth Or Dare. Spoilers, 3.15 "Harbinger." (07/13/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for the maco_love fic-a-thon. Sequel to "Torture," but you don't have to have read "Torture" to understand this.  


* * *

Major Hayes was in the gym, beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. He had long ago given up his sweat soaked shirt. His form with the punching bag was amateur, but he didn't care. He wanted to work himself to exhaustion. He needed to be too tired to think. He had told the other members of his team he was going to the gym to blow off some steam. Even after beating up the punching bag for the last 45 minutes he could honestly say the only thing he wanted to blow, was Lieutenant Malcolm Reed.

He couldn't believe he had been reduced to begging. He was a MACO, a decorated officer, a soldier. He had been cuffed to Malcolm Reed's bed, and was begging the man. He wanted to be kissed, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to be fucked into the mattress, and he wanted his hands freed so he could attack Malcolm's body.

* * *

It was really his own fault. He challenged Malcolm. He told Malcolm that he needed to work on his target practice, and he would be happy to help the Lieutenant increase his accuracy. After their fist fight, Captain Archer told them to settle matters between them. They both knew that meant they were not allowed to beat the snot out of each other again. Strangely enough Malcolm had taken exception to the Major's offer of help. Truth be told Hayes was looking for any excuse to spend more time with the Armory officer. He wanted to spend time with him, listen to him talk, and perhaps spar with him again just for the excuse of being touched by Malcolm. If he was helping Malcolm with his target practice, that would give him reason to touch Malcolm, to stand close to him, to lose himself in the wonderful scent that was Malcolm Reed. Damn he had it bad.

Malcolm had agreed to work with Hayes, but wanted to make things interesting. Hayes should have been worried when he saw the devilish twinkle in Malcolm's eyes.

"Interesting how?" Asked Hayes.

"Very simple Major. It will be like truth or dare target practice style. We start on level 1. Who ever shoots the most targets on that level wins."

"So who ever wins the round has the option of asking for the truth or daring the other?"

"That's right. So are you game?"

"Of course."

They started on level 1. They both shot the exact same number of targets. So they decided to move to level 2 and the first one to miss would loose that round. They were about to move to level 3 when Malcolm missed a shot.

"Fuck!" Malcolm looked over to see Hayes smirking at him. "Yeah, yeah you won, so what will it be?"

Hayes thought for a moment. "Truth. Why don't you like me?"

Malcolm sighed. "I don't dislike you, I just don't like someone coming onto my ship and into my Armory and telling me I'm doing everything wrong. Enterprise has survived for three years without MACO expertise. I felt like you didn't want to work with me, you wanted to push me out an airlock and take over. So I felt the need to establish the fact that I am the Alpha male."

Hayes just stood there blinking at Malcolm. He wasn't sure what he expected Malcolm to say, but that wasn't it. The target practice continued with each wining a round and asking questions to get to know the other better. Malcolm had once again surprised Hayes by asking him if he dated men or women.

"Both actually. My last relationship was with a man."

"What happened?" Malcolm asked.

"You will have to win again to find out." Hayes heart nearly stopped beating when he saw Malcolm smile at him. A real smile, not a smirk or grin, but a full out smile. It almost made Hayes want to loose the next round. Almost.

Hayes won the next round. Time to see if things would get interesting. He looked Malcolm straight in the eyes and said "dare."

"Okay, give it your best shot, so to speak." Again Hayes was treated to that wonderful smile.

Hayes walked over to where Malcolm was standing. He got toe to toe with Malcolm and said two words..."kiss me."

"It's about damn time." Malcolm said. He put one arm around Hayes' waist and the other hand behind Hayes' head. He pulled him down and very softly kissed him. Hayes wrapped both arms around Malcolm and pulled him close to his body. Malcolm fit against him perfectly. Within moments Malcolm's tongue had slipped between Hayes' lips and was busy exploring. They finally broke apart so they could resume breathing.

Malcolm leaned his head against Hayes' shoulder. "Well I see you still have your tonsils. I have one question for you. I've only called you Major or Hayes. If I'm going to have my tongue in your mouth, I feel I should at least call you by your first name."

Hayes ran his fingers through Malcolm's hair. "Your head of security, and you don't know my first name?"

"Almost all of your files are sealed. The only thing I was able to find out about you is your rank and last name."

"Matt."

They had decided on one more round of target practice. Malcolm had won the round and dared Matt Hayes to be his personal slave for the rest of the evening. Matt didn't even think twice. He followed Malcolm out of the cargo bay and to his quarters. He was more than willing to do whatever Malcolm had asked of him. Including being handcuffed to Malcolm's bunk and tortured.

Now it was two days later and all Matt could think about was that night with Malcolm. It consumed his every waking and sleeping thought. Things had been very busy aboard Enterprise and Matt knew Malcolm wasn't avoiding him, he was just busy. Matt had tried just about everything to stop thinking about Malcolm, but wasn't having any success. So he decided to go to the gym. Maybe he could sweat Malcolm out of his system.

* * *

It was late. Everyone was either asleep or on shift. Before Malcolm had left his quarters he had the computer locate Hayes. Malcolm walked into the gym and used his security codes to lock the door. He stood there and watched Matt Hayes pound on the punching bag. His shirt was tossed aside, sweat running down his chest and stomach. His hair was ruffled and he was breathing hard. This scene reminded Malcolm of the night he cuffed Matt to the bed. Their first and only night together. Matt looked positively mouth watering.

"Major Hayes, I have seen some of Chef's kitchen staff do better than you with that punching bag." Malcolm was practically leering at Matt.

"Well Lieutenant Reed, if you think I'm doing it wrong, please feel free to correct me." Matt took a moment to pick up his shirt and wipe down his face.  
"Of course." Malcolm walked up to Matt and stood behind him, pressing his erection against Matt's body. He ran his fingers down Matt's biceps lightly squeezing. Malcolm stroked Matt's forearms and came to stop at the boxing gloves.

"First thing we must do Major Hayes, is remove the gloves." Malcolm turned Matt around so they were facing each other. He took a few moments to admire the sweat glistening on Matt's chest.

"What do the gloves have to do with my form?" Matt was barely able to get the words out.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with your form." Malcolm leaned in for a quick kiss. "However, I think you are wrapped to tightly. If we loosen you up a bit you should be able to perform better." Malcolm had unlaced one of the gloves, and was starting on the other one.

"How do you suggest I loosen up, Lieutenant?" Matt was shaking off the first glove that Malcolm had unlaced, and was now tracing Malcolm's lips with his thumb.

Malcolm removed the second glove, and the free hand found itself buried in the hair at the nape of Malcolm's neck. Matt was pulling Malcolm forward for another kiss.

Malcolm stepped just out of reach of Matt's kiss. "Well Major, I have always found stretching to be an excellent way of loosing up. Tell me, have you ever tried yoga?"

Matt laughed at the mental image of he and Malcolm doing yoga in the gym. His team would think he had finally gone round the bend. "Actually Lieutenant, I have found that a light wrestling match usually gets me warmed up pretty quickly."

"I'll bet it does, so wrestling it is. Care to place a wager on who wins the most falls?" Malcolm was giving Matt that smirk that always drives people crazy.

Matt walked up to Malcolm and put his hands on Malcolm's waist. "No I'm not going to bet with you, I'm going to pin you to the floor, tear off your clothes and listen to you beg this time." With that having been said, Matt swept Malcolm's feet out from under him and had him pinned to the floor, in just a couple of seconds. Malcolm was stunned. He didn't expect Hayes to have him on his back so quickly. He just lay there looking up at Hayes disbelieving. Hayes took in the shocked look on Malcolm's face. He liked that look. Not too many people could shock Lieutenant Reed, and he felt rather proud of himself.

Matt was straddled across Malcolm, he leaned down and slid his hands under Malcolm's tee shirt. He loved the feel of Malcolm's muscular stomach and chest against his hands. His hands pushed up the shirt and exposed Malcolm's chest. Matt leaned down and lightly bit on one of Malcolm's nipples. Malcolm moaned and arched his back off the floor. Matt took Malcolm's shirt in his hands and eased it over Malcolm's head.

"Damn you have a beautiful body Malcolm. I could spend all day just touching and kissing you." Matt leaned down and sucked at Malcolm's collarbone.

"I hope you are planning more than just touching and kissing, or I may have to take matters into my own hands, so to speak." Malcolm's hands were busy stroking any available skin of the man sitting above him.

"Oh I plan on doing much more than that, so much more." Matt shifted so he was laying on top of Malcolm, bare chest to bare chest. Malcolm arched his hips up at the same time he grabbed Matt's ass and pulled the other man's hips down. The friction caused both men to moan and shutter.

"I want you naked now Malcolm." Matt groaned out. Hayes hooked his fingers in the waistband of Malcolm's gym shorts and pulled down. Malcolm raised his hips off the floor and the shorts were tossed aside.

Matt nuzzled Malcolm's neck and growled in his ear. "Your mine now Reed. No more flirting with Tucker. If we do this now you belong to me, got it?"

Malcolm shivered at the thought of belonging to Hayes. "Got it." He whispered. His voice was low and shaky.

"So do you still want this?" Matt asked. He had put everything on the line, if Malcolm said no, he would very calmly leave the gym, and head for the nearest airlock. He waited holding his breath.

"Of course I want this, God please don't stop now. Matt, please don't stop."

* * *

"You know it was pretty risky of us to do that in the gym. Anyone could have walked in and caught us." Matt and Malcolm were in Malcolm's bunk laying in each others arms. Malcolm's head was on Matt's chest and Matt was playing with Malcolm's hair.

"It wasn't all that risky. I used my security codes to lock the doors. The only people who could have over ridden the code would have been Trip or the Captain." Malcolm placed a kiss on Matt's chest. "The Captain did tell us to settle our differences. Do you think we've settled them?"

Matt ran a finger across Malcolm's cheekbone. "I hope not. At least not completely." Malcolm gave him a questioning look. "If we settle our differences Malcolm, think of all the make up sex we'll miss."


End file.
